Hurt and Healing
by Hibernia12
Summary: When Robin encounters a strange boy and witnesses this boys sister dying, nothing is ever the same.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is just a little something I thought of at school, I will continue if I get good reviews. I cried while writing it.**

**song is from the movie Prince of Egypt, I do not own it, nor do I own Robin Hood. Enjoy.**

"This is an ambush! We will inspect and take ten percent of your fortune! Resist or fight, and we take it all!" Robin Hood said to the party him and his men, Much, Will, Little John, Allan, and Djaq, were ambushing.

The party didn't resist so they took it all and let them go on their way.

"Job well done men. The poor will eat well." Robin said cheerily.

"Indeed. Now how about we eat something as well." Much said

They all went back to their camp where Much made up a good meal.

"What is this Much?" Asked Will.

"It's chicken." He replied huskily.

"Doesn't taste like it. Tastes like squirrel." Allan cut in.

"You will notice there aren't many squirrels around lately." Djaq said.

"It is chicken!" Much said trying to maintain his dignity.

"Whatever you say." Allan complied.

"Well I guess some sleep is in order. Big day tomorrow." Robin said as he climbed into his bedroll. The rest of the gang fell asleep shortly after.

The next day the gang woke up to screaming nearby.

"Djaq, John, Will, you're with me. Much, Allan, stay and look after camp in case someone stumbles upon it in fright." Robin instructed.

The group went off to find the source. They spread out to inspect the road. Presently Robin saw a little girl of about 12 running for her life down the track. He could hear the horses behind her but couldn't see them. Since Robin was closest to the road, he stepped out to intercept her and to offer assistance.

The girl was startled to suddenly find her path blocked by a strange man she had never seen. She attempted to go around but Robin grabbed her around the waist.

"Woah there. What's the matter?" He asked calmly.

"Please let me go they will catch me." She pleaded.

"Who?"

The hoof beats came closer and Robin brought her off the road behind a tree. She tried to call for help but Robin put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Shhhhh. I'm a friend." Robin whispered too keep her calm.

The horses and their riders thundered past. Robin released her and she stepped away cautiously.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Robin Hood." Robin responded. The others had already gathered to see who this girl was.

"Really? Wow. Pleasure to meet you. But I can't stay. I have to find my brother." She said flabbergasted at meeting Robin Hood.

"Who is your brother, and why were you being chased?" Asked Will.

"My brother is Matthew Hanes. I am his twin sister Shannon. I was being chased because my family refused to pay taxes. Guy of Gisborne killed my mother and father. We managed to escape but they followed us and we got separated. Now I have to find him." Shannon explained.

"We can help you. Where were you separated?" Robin offered.

"We were just over the rise and around the bend."

"Then let's go." Djaq said moving towards the rise in the path. When they crested the rise, the sight before them was sad. The soldiers had captured a young boy of about the same age as Shannon, who looked to be Shannon's brother, Matthew.

"They will kill him!" Shannon cried

"No they won't, they need him to lure you there. He is being used as bait. Though why Gisborne would kill a whole family is beyond me." Robin implied.

"Where is your sister? I'm not waiting all day." Gisborne said to Matthew.

"You will have to kill me before you make me betray her." Matthew retorted spitting on the ground.

"So be it." Gisborne nodded to an archer. He took aim.

"Nooooo!" Shannon screamed. She burst away from Robin, and ran right in front of the path of the arrow just as the archer let it fly. The arrow plunged into her frail body like a knife through butter.

"Shannon!" Shrieked Matthew wrenching free of the soldiers and kneeling next to his dying sister. "Please stay with me!"

Robin ran into the clearing with his men behind him and protected the two siblings from the oncoming soldiers.

"Hood! This will not go unnoticed!" Gisborne shouted behind him as he and his men ran.

"I hope so!" Robin shouted back. When he turned back to the twins, there was a somber silence.

"Matthew, sing me that lullaby mother sang to us when we were afraid." Shannon said in her dying voice.

"Of course,

Hush now, my baby

Be still, now, don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember my last lullaby

So I'll be with you when you dream

River, o river

Flow gently for me

Such precious cargo you bear

Do you know somewhere

he can be free?

River, deliver him there..."

When he had finished the song Shannon let out a shuddered gasp then breathed her last.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know not many people reviewed, but here is the next chapter. (In fact in,y one person reviewed, but hey, it's fine). Thanks to Moonling Child for the review and beta. **

Tears were streaming down Matthew's face as he wept over his sister's body. After about ten minutes of this, Robin and John pulled him away.

"We need to bury her" Matthew said. No one contradicted him.

"Where would you like to have the ceremony?" Asked Robin.

"Here in the forest. Near the spot we always went when we felt lonely or sad. The river." Matthew mumbled.

John delicately picked up Shannon's broken body and carried her to the desired spot.

"I guess someone should say something." Much said sombrely.

"Robin would you? I don't think I can at the moment." Matthew asked of Robin.

"Sure. I didn't know her that long. A few minutes at most, but she seemed strong hearted, loveable, and generous. I know that her death will affect all who knew her."

When Robin had finished, John and Allan filled the whole in which the dead Shannon was lying. When they finished Matthew knelt next to it and wept more. He finished and stood up.

"Whoever did this is going to pay." Matthew said as he bolted off towards Nottingham.

"Matthew wait! We need to think about this and have a good plan of action." Robin called after him.

But he didn't listen. He just kept running until he reached the edge of the forest. He stopped and surveyed the landscape. Nottingham lay before him, and that was where he was headed.

Matthew was looking through a red tinged tunnel as he approached the town. His rage at his sisters death most prominent, but there was a glimmer of something else in there, the regret that what he was about to do would kill him and dishonour his sister's memory and sacrifice.

He entered the town and thought 'how am I going to even get into the castle, let alone kill Gisborne.' He decided that the servants entrance at dawn, when everyone else went in would be best. So Matthew waited until dawn.

At dawn, he moved into position in the shadows near the servants entrance. When the rush of servants came in for the day, he slipped in among them. Matthew mad his way to the great hall, only to look around the corner and find Gisborne himself walking towards him. He drew his knife and prepared to plunge it into Gisborne's stomach just like the arrow had plunged into Shannon's.

Gisborne turned the corner and Matthew stabbed. But Gisborne caught his arm in midair twisting it and causing him to drop the knife.

"Nice try." Gisborne hissed at Matthew. He dragged Matthew by the collar of his shirt into the great hall where the sheriff was waiting.

"Ahh, the son of a traitor. I see you are as predictable as we made you out to be." The sheriff said.

"My father wasn't a traitor. He did what was right. And what do you mean I'm predictable?" Matthew asked confused at these words.

"Oh you know. You wanting revenge for your family, and killing the man who ensured it is so predictable. You should leave the killing for Robin Hood." The sheriff said very care-freely.

"What should I do my lord?" Gisborne asked.

"My lord?" Said a castle guard coming in to notify them of something.

"What is it? Can't I go a few minutes without being interrupted by every fickle thing?" The sheriff said annoyed.

"Sir, there is a courier here from London to speak with you."

"London eh? Well show him in."

The guard nodded and let the courier through.

"My Lord, Prince John sends his greetings." Said the courier owing graciously.

"Yes yes, get on with it." The sheriff complained.

"His highness decrees that you are to establish higher taxes to fund his campaign for kingship."

"Very well. You may go refresh yourself then be on your way." The sheriff ordered.

The courier bowed again then exited the room.

"What do you think Gisborne? How high should I raise the taxes?"

"I am not sure my Lord. High enough to fund the campaign. But low enough to keep the people alive." Gisborne suggested. While the two were discussing this, Matthew was almost completely forgotten. Gisborne was still holding onto his collar, and Matthew got a wonderful idea.

He turned himself slowly so as not to attract attention, and reached for Gisborne's dagger. He silently and carefully slipped it out of its sheath. The put the knife into position creating a small tear in his shirt. He then counted to three and ripped his shirt off of himself. As Gisborne was holding his shirt only and not his body, he slipped out of his ripped shirt. As Matthew ran out of the room, he could hear the sheriff and Gisborne shouting after him. Guards swarmed around the castle.

Matthew ran out of the great hall and returned to his place of entry, the servants entrance. There he barrelled right into someone. This someone wrapped his arms around Matthew and whispered,

"What do you think you're doing?" It was Robin Hood.

"I'm getting back at Gisborne for ruining my life. What are you doing here?"

"I'm stopping you from making a mistake and getting yourself killed."

"Well I was doing fine."

"Yeah I can see that with all the guards after you." Robin grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along to the rubbish chute.

"Go down here. My men will catch you." Robin said shoving him down.

"Okay, and Robin, thanks." Matthew said gratefully. With that he shot down the tube into the rubbish bins. Will caught him just before he hit the ground. John picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Matthew demanded.

"Nope. Robin said to do this just in case." John said bluntly.

Matthew rolled his eyes and went along with it. Robin joined them and they ran towards the gates. Robin told them to keep going and stopped just long enough to cut the rope holding portcullis open. It slammed shut behind them and they ran into the forest.


End file.
